


No Words Needed

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Cute, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mutual Pining, Photographs, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Photos say more than words ever will. That's why Jinwoo is always low on memory.





	No Words Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Jinwoo went on a Twitter update spree, my shipper brain went into hyperactive overdrive. 
> 
> For reference please refer to the photos Jinjin posted on 5-9-19 or I guess in Korea that's 5-10. Either way.

The little reminder that flashed across Jinwoo’s phone was called to his attention by his mother. A ‘Jinwoo maybe you should buy an SD card’ followed. Wise advice, but he'd already bought one. And while it wasn't _full_ it wasn't empty either. Instead it housed all the apps that his phone would allow and a plethora of photos. But unlike the photos that were taking up too much space on his device, and causing it to _gently_ remind him of it, they were saved there. In answer to both his mother and the reminder he uttered a simple ‘okay’. 

It wasn't something he could deal with at the moment anyway. Moving the photos out of his camera roll was a process, a long one. One he wasn't going to start with his mother possibly looking over his shoulder like she was now. After all there were so many it was hard to recall what all would be there. From downloaded memes and puppy pictures to the photos he'd taken himself, he knew for sure there were hundreds altogether. His own fault really since he knew he should look through them more instead of just keeping all the ones he wasn't currently using. 

Still, the photographer in him couldn't just delete a photo without actually looking at it first. So they piled up until his phone _gently_ reminded him of them. Since he kept on top of his apps all on his own. With constant update reminders it was hard not to. But the reminder about photo space was always his least favorite, because it meant work. And patience, which was harder to give himself than Myungjun. Which was saying a lot and he knew it.

The photos weren't going to sort themselves and while he knew that he dreaded to see what he'd taken the most photos of. But he already knew. Just like he always knew everytime he opened his camera roll he'd be assaulted by the same subject matter over and over again. Astro and himself. One of which was easier to judge than the other. But not because he was vain but because looking at photos of oneself was always the easiest time to criticize oneself. Especially when any of those photos were next to Eunwoo's. 

Of course there were always the scenery shots as well. So many scenery shots that were similar, dissimilar, and yet somehow all the same but different. Those were the photos that would require his true critical eye. And the ones he liked to do last so he could set aside some to try his editing skills on. And possibly, if given the time and opportunity share with Aroha who seemed to like them. Maybe not as much as his selfies or other member photos but enough. 

With Aroha in mind he settled himself into bed with a deep breath. The day was finally over, his mother off to her own business, and he had the time required. Still, he dreaded as he clicked on the gallery app. Hundreds of images greeted him along with a smooth line of folders on the side that were neatly labeled. They were full of photos he'd already decided he couldn't let go of. Minus a few that were downloaded or automatically copied there when he used them. A function he still didn't understand. 

That was where he started deleting the photos he'd uploaded to Instagram then making his way to the Twitter folder. There were a few memes he'd saved for his private account that were moved into his meme folder. While the rest had been photos he'd uploaded. Next it was screenshots, mostly photos of lyrics he'd shared with Aroha. A few receipts from various online purchases and interactions. After all someone had to save the evidence that Myungjun had called Jinwoo hyung, even if it was in jest. He'd liked it. 

Then it was on to simple downloads. There were schedules that were saved in there that were outdated or needed to be shared. It was easier to share them via the group chat than making the manager do it. As Jinwoo received all schedules in order to make sure the members were aware when one of them was missing for a few hours. And to prevent a repeat of Moonbin freaking out that they'd left Sanha behind. When really the youngest had a photoshoot in the same building a floor down. Once was enough. 

Downloads also housed a lot more buried under all the work related images. Like more memes, and too many puppy photos. So many puppy photos that made him coo at his phone all over again as he went through them. Swearing to himself that they'd get a puppy at the dorm as soon as they were able. Or he'd get his own puppy. He just hoped he wasn't allergic to them in long exposure as he seemed to be to Roa. Though he knew that wouldn't really stop him in the end. Like it hadn't stopped Moonbin.

Finally he was to the place in his gallery he dreaded most, the true camera roll. At a glance it looked harmless, until he started scrolling. In a way it was incriminating evidence against himself. Just like the screenshot he'd kept of Myungjun calling him hyung. What it was before he moved it into a private folder no longer the case after it had crossed that little line into his SD card. Just like all the photos of Astro weren't just photos of Astro once a ratio was seen. Even if the unevenness of member distribution could be explained, easily. The truth existed regardless. 

A truth that was damning, a truth that only Jinwoo himself knew. At least he hoped only he knew. There was nothing wrong if no one else knew. That's what he told himself anyway looking at the candid shots of Myungjun littering his camera in such force he'd be remiss to not notice. It was a pattern he'd noticed long ago, a pattern he'd tried to explain away before. Myungjun was, is, one of his best friends. Which made it only normal that he'd have more selfies with him out and about than the others. He was a good subject so of course there would be more artistic shots of him. 

Excuses every one of them. But it had taken Jinwoo a long time realize it. Even longer to accept it. And he still hadn't addressed it, not really. Feelings were fleeting he told himself as he scrolled through the camera roll automatically deleting anything blurry, too blurry to make out anyway. Then he circled back up splitting the remaining photos into folders of work, selfie, Astro, landscape, and Myungjun. The last because he didn't want to see them, not yet. So he started with work which were mainly photos from Go Together Travel Alone. Myungjun was in several shots, but they were work related. 

From them he saved one to upload for Aroha that made him giggle. It was Myungjun looking godly in an atypical way as he almost fell off a post. That had been a great moment while they were there. A funny moment when his best friend had been nothing but his stupid self. Though he'd seen what Aroha said about them sharing one braincell he didn't understand until moments like that one. Where they both did the dumb thing to similar results. He at least had the balance of the two he conceded moving on. There were quite a few scenic photos and mixed crew shots. Several he kept. 

Astro was what he decide to tackle next, after making the post that made him giggle. Aroha received it well but there weren't any photos in this folder he felt like sharing. Most of them were photos he'd taken at a member's request or they just looked too good at that angle to not have it recorded. Or there was the occasional memery they were known for. Really there was quite a bit of private memery that went into each member's personal folder for birthdays or just because. But that he wasn't in the mood to share right now.

His folder, the selfie folder also brought back fond memories. His green hair among them. That he didn't hesitate to share with Aroha followed by a video he'd taken and forgotten. There were a lot of selfies and selfie videos like that. Some of which he set aside and even more than that met the delete button. It was times like this his confidence took both a dip and a rise. He knew that to Aroha and himself he was handsome but the mindset took upkeep too. It was easier watching Aroha react to his selfies. 

Then there was no more stalling. The only person folder that was left was Myungjun. The thought made his heart squeeze in preparation. These weren't work related photos and they weren't all goofy shared selfies, though there were a few. A lot really. Myungjun wasn't called their sunshine moodmaker for nothing. One such set caught his attention making him giggle again at the face the older was making next to him. They were a bit blurry towards the end but he posted them anyway. Everything after that was private.

Private giggling, smiles, and looks he didn't want anyone to see aimed at him from someone important. Looks he'd tried to ignore himself. But they were there, recorded and real. At first he'd missed them, for a long time he'd denied them just like he'd denied there were more photos of Myungjun. Now they were his secret treasure. A folder filled with them on his phone and his heart so full on them it felt like it would burst. Even as he sorted through the candid shots, the asked for shots, and the together selfies it beat harder, faster. As if it might escape his chest and melt into Myungjun.

It didn't. It couldn't. Instead it fondly settled down in his chest like any good heart should. And he moved on to the scenic shots taking note of the photo Rocky had posted. It captured the same feel of the photos he'd posted, but not how he was feeling. No there wasn't a photo that could touch the torn feeling of desiring to dive in and the feeling of staying put. Except maybe the photo Myungjun sent him, a photo of himself with the same look Myungjun had in all his private photos. Jinwoo sent him one back of Myungjun himself. And that was that. The closest they'd ever come. 

Closing his gallery app he wondered how many more feelings words might express that their photos didn't. The only answer he could find was none. Myungjun must have agreed with him as he replied with another photo. A together selfie that was even blurrier than the last one he'd shared. It was older too. In it they were looking at each other not the camera, smiling, laughing, happy, and together. It made his heart squeeze again and he smiled to himself. It said enough. The photos weren’t fleeting. They were real, and so were the emotions they held. No words needed.

**Author's Note:**

> They say a picture is worth a thousand words at least. 🙃


End file.
